Nightmares and Sweet Dreams
by Germanhowl
Summary: WillxRon fluff story randomness
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare and Sweet Dreams**

The hospital room was completely quiet, all except the wheezing of the young man in the bed. His body ached and was refusing to move. His body was matted with sweat. He groaned as the door opened and three white coated doctors stepped in. They surrounded his bed. He struggled as two of the doctors pinned him down. The third pulled out a syringe filled with yellow colored liquid.

"This will help cure you." He heard the doctor said.

How many times did he hear that? Each shot brought more pain then the last. He was barely able to move as it was. He tried to fight back with all the strength he had left. He yelped in pain as the syringe was plunged into his side.

His vision became blurry. The voices became murmurs until they stopped altogether. His eyes closed as if he fell asleep before being swallowed into complete darkness.

Ronald woke up. His eyes snapped widen open as he sat up with a start. His hair was matted with sweat. He tossed his robe on and walked into the kitchen.

The blond made himself a cup of coffee. He held the warm mug in his still shaking hands. He looked into the black, steaming cup with such focus that he didn't realize that his roommate had walked in. He had somewhat forgot that he had been sharing a flat with his supervisor, William T. Spears for the past few weeks.

He lowered his head even more, trying not to make eye contact with the oxford haired reaper before him.

"Good Morning, Mr. Knox." William said tying his robe completely around his waist.

Ronald remained silence for a second, before looking up to meet his supervisor's gaze.

"Mornin' boss." Ronald said with a fake smile.

He hoped that Will didn't see through it, despite his hands shaking.

"So ya have the day off too?" He asked, before taking a sip of the black coffee.

William nodded and eyed the blond with interest. He noticed something different in the young reaper's attitude today. Before he knew it Ronald placed the mug down and disappeared into his room.

Ronald slammed the door behind him and pressed his back against it. His nails dug into the painted wood as he tried to stay upright. He closed his eyes, only to see the needle again. The doctors' calm faces as if nothing would happen. The blond found himself sliding down to the floor. He could still feel the unspeakable pain and aching of his body.

Ronald was so deep in his painful memories that he didn't notice Will walk in.

William stood widen eyed as he saw Ronald curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. He carefully made his way to the blond as if approaching a wild animal. The young reaper's head laid on his knees. He shook terribly as if he was just plunged into ice-cold water. Will could see Ronald's lips move but could barely make out the words.

"The horrible nightmare..." Ronald stumbled about his words as he shook.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmares and Sweet Dreams

Chapter 2

Ronald didn't notice Will at all until he felt a hand around his shoulder. He looked up and wiped his eyes from under his glasses.

"Ronald, what's troubling you?" William asked having a hint of concern for the blond reaper.

"It's nothin'." Ronald lied, as his two tone green eyes shifted around the room.

"If it's nothing then what were you saying about a nightmare?" Will's eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at Ronald.

Why would he care if the blond told him or not. Could he have a soft spot for the younger reaper?

The blond bit his lip. Had he been saying that out loud? His eyes matched Will's gaze for a second.

"It's my death! I remembered it." Before he could stop himself the words came out like vomit.

The oxford reaper's gaze fell and his eyes widened. He wasn't that surprised that Ronald remembered his death. It was common that reapers recalled how their human life's ended. It was true that once in a while he too, remembered how he was hit by a carriage and died. However it wasn't common that reaper would be tormented by their demise and be have nightmares of it.

"How long has it been haunting you?" He asked, kneeling down to Ronald's eye level and matched his gaze again.

He could tell that the blond was frightened and upset just by his eyes. He knew that it had to be going on for some time if Ronald was this frightened and he had recalled Ronald's screams waking him up at times but he didn't seem to notice.

"A week... maybe two..." the blond whispered.

William tried his best to stay calm and collected when he heard this. He was afraid for Ronald now.

"Why don't you stay home?" Will said, patting the blonde's back.

"Where ya going?" Ronald asked, a bit surprised when Will was trying to comfort him.

The room remained silent. Will still didn't answer when he stood up and walked out. Ronald laid there, puzzled over Will's new behavior.

William scrambled through the files he laid out before him. His mind was fogged by the thought of Ronald's nightmares. Despite it being his day off, he was at work trying to help the blond reaper. He flipped through the files he had on his desk of Ronald Knox's past and death. He scanned them. Trying to find a clue, a spark, anything to help him. His two tone green eyes soften for a second as he read Ronald's demise. The blonde's death had been slow and painful.

"Mr. Knox...I'm sorry." He whispered as he shoved the file into his jacket pocket and made his way home.

He walked through the door. There was something different. Yes! Ronald was gone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmares & Sweet Dreams **

**Chapter 3**

Where could of the young reaper gone off to? His heart skipped a beat as he searched the flat. William checked Ronald's room to find his robe discarded on the floor and the closet door open. He narrowed his eyes as he found a uniform missing.

William grabbed his scythe and headed off to London, where the blonde most likely was. He knew that Ronald wouldn't be in work none the less.

"Not here today, sorry."

William tipped his head slightly at the bartender as he exited the last pub in London.

He would've thought that the young reaper would be in one pub but he had no luck. Will twitched in his eyebrow in frustration; he was tired of this wild goose chase. Then a familiar scent crossed his path.

"Ronald?" Will thought as he followed the scent's trail.

What puzzled him was where the scent ended. Why was Ronald in a cemetery? He fell silent as he caught up to him and watched the blonde graze a finger across a headstone. Will's eyes widened as he read the name etched in it.

"Ronald Knox. March 30, 1830 to December 20, 1850."

A tear trickled down Ronald's cheek. He was so lost in his memories that he didn't feel Will's presences.

William felts his chests tighten. His stomach turned as he felt pity for the blonde. He had been 20 when he passed into the reaper realm. He sighed and made his way to Ronald.

"I see now..."

The sound of Will's voice made Ronald jump slightly.

"S-sir? W-what are ya doing here?" He stuttered as he stood up quickly and lowered his head.

He knew he had disobeyed Will's order on him staying home.

"I was looking for you." Will replied and looked at the gravestone, "You shouldn't linger on the past, Ronald. You should move on after all, your human death was your rebirth as a reaper."

Ronald was stunned.

"D-did ya just call me Ronald?"

He wanted to make sure he heard his supervisor correctly. It wasn't often if not at all that Will would call anyone of his co-workers by their first name.

William nodded.

A snowflake made its way down, followed by its brethren. Snowflake after snowflake. Ronald shivered slightly as they touched his skin and the cold wind made it even worst.

The blonde blinked and looked at Will as he shrugged off his coat and handed it to him.

"Come now, let's go home. You'll catch your second death out here." Will said as he wrapped an arm around the shivering blonde.

Ronald leaned his head against Will's shoulder out of habit.

William sighed, which caused his breath to turn ice cold in the air. Why did this feel so right to him?


End file.
